Go Fish
Go Fish is a quest in . This is a side quest in which an old farmer and fisherman by the name of Aelwin Merowald is looking to retire and needs a dozen Rumare Slaughterfish Scales. He hopes to sell them to a young mage who Merowald says will net enough to ensure his happy retirement. Acquire the scales for him from the Rumare Slaughterfish in Lake Rumare, just north of that settlement. Walkthrough Talk to Aelwin and listen to him discuss how he lost a figurative fight to a bunch of fish. The Hero must ask how they can help in order for the quest to proceed. After Aelwin explains the situation he is in, the Hero then must head north into the lake and begin looking for the slaughterfish. In actuality, the fish can be found in the waters around Weye, not just to the north. The green quest marker on the compass and map points to the general location of the "next" fish, so finding them is usually easy. However, the fish can sometimes be elsewhere. The time of the day may affect fishing chances. It is recommended to try earlier in the day, rather than late at night. A Detect Life spell can greatly help, especially in the murky waters of the lake. Be sure to quicksave before plunging in, as the Rumare Slaughterfish can be deadly at lower levels. Alternatively, mages can effectively use "Sea Stride" to walk on water for thirty-second bursts. This, casted continuously and alternately with "Major Detect Life," makes short work of the task and does not requires much Magicka. The fish swim near the surface and can be attacked with a melee weapon whilst water-walking at no risk. The Rumare Slaughterfish are level-scaled: Rumare Slaughterfish Spawn, Rumare Slaughterfish and Brood Mother. The Brood Mother in this quest has a grand-level soul, so one can bring a Grand Soul Gem or Azura's Star to fill the gems. To make things much easier for soul trapping her, use a weapon enchanted with a Soul Trap spell for the final blow. If the Hero has a sufficiently high level, all Slaughterfish in the lake will be Brood Mothers. Once all twelve scales have been collected, return to Aelwin for the reward: the Jewel of the Rumare. Journal Trivia *Making fun of him instead of hearing him out will cause him to get angry, making it impossible to start the quest. *Ranged magic cannot be used underwater, but touch magic can be used. Also, Shock Damage is useful against the slaughterfish. *If one has the Ring of Happiness from the quest "Final Resting," and has also completed all the Thieves Guild quests, they can simply wear the ring and the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal, seek out the fish, and then stab them from the surface. This strategy does not work all the time, since, as a rule, the fish duck down underwater once their health is slightly past 50%. *The Fin Gleam helmet found offshore west of Anvil has the enchantments Detect Life, Water Breathing and Night Eye. *Aelwin mentions that the fish scales will be sold to an alchemist and the money made will contribute to his savings for his retirement. If the Hero is the thieving type, they can ask him "Where are your savings?". If they increase his disposition to at least 70, he will mention that his savings are locked in a box in his house and that he has the key. After Aelwin tells them this, they can pickpocket the key from him to open the chest located to the left of the fireplace in his house. However, there is only a little over 20 within it. *Using the console command tlb, the Hero can remove all the murkiness of the water by doing the quest. It will look as if one is flying in water, but it makes finding the fish significantly easier. *The Hero can also pickpocket the Fish Scales from him after giving them away. However, once this is done, they are still considered quest items and thus can never be used. This may be a bug, for once the quest is completed, the items should be usable, like any other ingredient. To remove the scales from one's inventory, open the console and type: player.removeitem 000185FE2 X, "X" being the number of items in the inventory (e.g. if the Hero pickpockets Aelwin and gets twelve scales, write player.removeitem 000185FE2 12). Bugs *There can be multiple quest-breaking bugs that can be encountered, such as fish spawning in rocks or under the ground. In these cases, a console command can be used to obtain the remaining scales. Enter the console command player.placeatme 000185FE2 X 128 0 , where "X" is the number of scales still required to complete the quest. With a dead slaughterfish targeted, type resurrect into the console. *One of the fish is actually on dry land, flopping around helplessly. It can be found around the rocks or up to halfway towards Fort Nikel to the west. The map marker is incorrect when looking for it "at sea." This may or may not be a bug. be:Рыбалка (Oblivion) de:Fischen gehen es:Pesca ru:Рыбалка (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Side Quests